


Fables Radio

by DarlingGypsum



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Audio drama, Detective Noir, Download Available, Embedded Audio, F/M, Murder Mystery, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingGypsum/pseuds/DarlingGypsum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby Wolf and Snow White investigate the apparent violent disappearance of Rose Red.</p><p>(A radio audioplay of my fables TV script adaptation of the first comic arc "Legends in Exile". Full voice Actors, music, sound effects! More episodes coming soon!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Tales Revisted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fables Television Pilot, "Legends in Exile"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443596) by [DarlingGypsum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingGypsum/pseuds/DarlingGypsum). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deputy Mayor Snow White handles a troublesome appointment, Sheriff Bigby Wolf reluctantly begins an investigation, and they both uncover the violent circumstances of Rose Red's disappearance [20:56]

* * *

 

Share and comment! We would love to hear from you as we continue this project.

[Visit our Website](https://fablesradio.wordpress.com/) for credits and more information!

Follow us on:

  * [Soundcloud](https://www.facebook.com/Fables-Radio-1590502247936958)
  * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Fables-Radio-1590502247936958)
  * [Tumblr](fablesradio.tumblr.com)
  * [Twitter](http://twitter.com/darling_gypsum)
  * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3N2wFD_lWbZfLyiOeOC7S8CVlozO5mgK)




	2. The (Un)usual Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigby throws himself into dredging up the truth about what happened to Rose Red. Snow White, rattled by her twin sister's violent disappearance, struggles to return to business as usual. The investigation yields some messy research, more lies and half truths from Jack, and a dangerous new suspect with some baffling evidence." [20:14]

* * *

 

Share and comment! We would love to hear from you as we continue this project.

[Visit our Website](https://fablesradio.wordpress.com/) for credits and more information!

Follow us on:

  * [Soundcloud](https://www.facebook.com/Fables-Radio-1590502247936958)
  * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Fables-Radio-1590502247936958)
  * [Tumblr](fablesradio.tumblr.com)
  * [Twitter](http://twitter.com/darling_gypsum)
  * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3N2wFD_lWbZfLyiOeOC7S8CVlozO5mgK)




	3. Blood Tells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White and Bigby butt heads over how to solve the mystery of Rose Red's disappearance, each working their own angles in the investigation. They wade through more clues from suspects like Snow's cad of an ex-husband Prince Charming, savvy gossip-monger Cinderella, and an ancient magical witch. Damning physical evidence leads Bigby to a grisly conclusion about the case. [25:15]
> 
> WARNING: Some Explicit Language

* * *

 

Share and comment! We would love to hear from you as we continue this project.

[Visit our Website](https://fablesradio.wordpress.com/) for credits and more information!

Follow us on:

  * [Soundcloud](https://www.facebook.com/Fables-Radio-1590502247936958)
  * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Fables-Radio-1590502247936958)
  * [Tumblr](fablesradio.tumblr.com)
  * [Twitter](http://twitter.com/darling_gypsum)
  * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3N2wFD_lWbZfLyiOeOC7S8CVlozO5mgK)




	4. Borrowed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Remembrance Day fast approaching, Snow White is pressured to wrap up her sister’s case. Bigby sets a convoluted plan into motion. The pair come to an understanding of sorts. But rumors and paranoia ramp up tensions in town, and Jack finds himself in hot water with a friend of the deceased. [27:49]
> 
> WARNING: Some Explicit Language

* * *

 

Share and comment! We would love to hear from you as we continue this project.

[Visit our Website](https://fablesradio.wordpress.com/) for credits and more information!

Follow us on:

  * [Soundcloud](https://www.facebook.com/Fables-Radio-1590502247936958)
  * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Fables-Radio-1590502247936958)
  * [Tumblr](fablesradio.tumblr.com)
  * [Twitter](http://twitter.com/darling_gypsum)
  * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3N2wFD_lWbZfLyiOeOC7S8CVlozO5mgK)




	5. Chapter Five: "Remembrance Day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghosts of regret loom large over the citizens of Fabletown on the night of their yearly memorial gala. [26:54]  
> (WARNING: Some Explicit Language)
> 
> Episode 5 of the unofficial audio adaptation of the graphic novel series "Fables" by Bill Willingham.

* * *

 

Share and comment! We would love to hear from you as we continue this project.

[Visit our Website](https://fablesradio.wordpress.com/) for credits and more information!

Follow us on:

  * [Soundcloud](https://www.facebook.com/Fables-Radio-1590502247936958)
  * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Fables-Radio-1590502247936958)
  * [Tumblr](fablesradio.tumblr.com)
  * [Twitter](http://twitter.com/darling_gypsum)
  * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3N2wFD_lWbZfLyiOeOC7S8CVlozO5mgK)




	6. Chapter Six, "Best Laid Plans"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The citizens of Fabletown are shaken by the revelation of Rose Red's murderer. Justice is served, for better or worse. [41:49]  
> (WARNING: Some Explicit Language and Violence)
> 
> Episode 6 (finale) of the unofficial audio adaptation of the graphic novel series "Fables" by Bill Willingham.

* * *

 

Share and comment! We would love to hear from you as we continue this project.

[Visit our Website](https://fablesradio.wordpress.com/) for credits and more information!

Follow us on:

  * [Soundcloud](https://www.facebook.com/Fables-Radio-1590502247936958)
  * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Fables-Radio-1590502247936958)
  * [Tumblr](fablesradio.tumblr.com)
  * [Twitter](http://twitter.com/darling_gypsum)
  * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3N2wFD_lWbZfLyiOeOC7S8CVlozO5mgK)




End file.
